Planet of the Apes cast
Planet of the Apes is a multimedia science fiction franchise that originated with the 1963 novel La Planète des singes by author Pierre Boulle. The story was loosely adapted into a feature film in 1968 titled Planet of the Apes. This film spun out into four sequels, and became the basis for a live-action television series in 1974 and a short-lived Saturday morning cartoon called Return to the Planet of the Apes in 1975. The original film was remade in 2001 by director Tim Burton, and the franchise received another overhaul in 2011 with Rise of the Planet of the Apes, which yielded its own sequel projects beginning with Dawn of the Planet of the Apes in 2014. The following is an effort to list all actors and production crew members involved in the making of these films. No actual apes were harmed during the compiling of this list. Key * POTA - Planet of the Apes (1968) * BTPOTA - Beneath the Planet of the Apes * EFTPOTA - Escape from the Planet of the Apes * COTPOTA - Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * BFTPOTA - Battle for the Planet of the Apes * RTTPOTA - Return to the Planet of the Apes * POTA2001 - Planet of the Apes (2001) * ROTPOTA - Rise of the Planet of the Apes * DOTPOTA - Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * WFTPOTA - War for the Planet of the Apes A * Al Vicente - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Alan Jaggs - Editor (COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Albert Nicholas - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Aleks Paunovic - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Alessandro Juliani - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Allie Habberstad - Actor (POTA2001) * Amanda Silver - Producer; Writer (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Amiah Miller - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Andrea Grano - Actor (POTA2001) * Andrew Alexander Reeves - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Andrew Lesnie - Cinematographer (ROTPOTA) * Andy Serkis - Actor (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Anne Ramsay - Actor (POTA2001) * Arthur P. Jacobs - Producer (POTA; BTPOTA; EFTPOTA; COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Asa Maynor - Actor (COTPOTA) B * Billy Wickman - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Brett Smrz - Actor (POTA2001) * Bruce Surtees - Cinematographer (COTPOTA) * Buck Kartalian - Actor (COTPOTA) C * Callie Croughwell - Actor (POTA2001) * Cameron Croughwell - Actor (POTA2001) * Candace Kroslak - Actor (POTA2001) * Carol Sutton - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa - Actor (POTA2001) * Chad Bannon - Actor (POTA2001) * Chad Rook - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Charlton Heston - Actor (POTA; BTPOTA; POTA2001) * Chase Boltin - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Chet Zar - Actor (POTA2001) * Chris Ellis - Actor (POTA2001) * Chris Lebenzon - Editor (POTA2001) * Christopher Berry - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Conrad Buff, IV - Editor (ROTPOTA) D * Danny Elfman - Composer (POTA2001) * David Chow - Actor (COTPOTA) * David Warner - Actor (POTA2001) * Dean Redman - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Deneen Tyler - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Deep Roy - Actor (POTA2001) * Devyn Dalton - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Dick Spangler - Actor (COTPOTA) * Don Murray - Actor (COTPOTA) * Don Taylor - Director (EFTPOTA) * Douglas Chapman - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Dylan Clark - Producer (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) E * Eddie Adams - Actor (POTA2001) * Eileen Weisinger - Actor (POTA2001) * Elizabeth Lackey - Actor (POTA2001) * Enrique Murciano - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Erick Avari - Actor (POTA2001) * Estella Warren - Actor (POTA2001) * Evan Parke - Actor (POTA2001) F * Finn Notary - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Frank Capra, Jr. - Associate producer (EFTPOTA; COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Franklin J. Schaffner - Director (POTA) * Freda Foh Shen - Actor (POTA2001) G * Gabriel Chavarria - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Gary Oldman - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Glenn Shadix - Actor (POTA2001) * Gordon Jump - Actor (COTPOTA) H * H.M. Wynant - Actor (COTPOTA) * Hannah Peitzman - Actor (POTA2001) * Hari Rhodes - Actor (COTPOTA) * Hector Soucy - Actor (COTPOTA) * Helena Bonham Carter - Actor (POTA2001) * Howard Berger - Actor (POTA2001) * Hugh S. Fowler - Editor (POTA) I * Iain Smith - Line producer (POTA2001) * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Actor (POTA2001) J * J.D. Evermore - Actor (DOTPOTA) * J. Lee Thompson - Director (COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * James Pizzinato - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Jason Clarke - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Jay Caputo - Actor (POTA2001) * Jenno Topping - Executive producer (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Jerry Goldsmith - Composer (POTA; EFTPOTA) * Jesse Tipton - Actor (POTA2001) * Jim Holmes - Actor (POTA2001) * Joanna Krupa - Actor (POTA2001) * Jocko Sims - Actor (DOTPOTA) * John Alexander - Actor (POTA2001) * John C. Horger - Editor (BFTPOTA) * John Dennis - Actor (COTPOTA) * John Randolph - Actor (EFTPOTA; COTPOTA) * John William Corrington - Writer (BFTPOTA) * Jon Eyez - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Jonna Giovanna - Actor (POTA2001) * Joseph F. Biroc - Cinematographer (EFTPOTA) * Joshua Croughwell - Actor (POTA2001) * Joyce Haber - Actor (COTPOTA) * Joyce Hooper Corrington - Writer (BFTPOTA) * Judy Greer - Actor (DOTPOTA) K * Kam Heskin - Actor (POTA2001) * Karin Konoval - Actor (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Katterli Frauenfelder - Associate producer (POTA2001) * Keir O'Donnell - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Keri Russell - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Kevin Grevioux - Actor (POTA2001) * Kevin Rankin - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Kirk Acevedo - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Kodi Smit-McPhee - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Kris Kristofferson - Actor (POTA2001) * Kurt Williams - Co-producer (ROTPOTA) * Kyle Horton - Actor (WFTPOTA) L * Larramie Doc Shaw - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Lauro Chartrand - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Lawrence Konner - Writer (POTA2001) * Lee Ross - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Leon Shamroy - Cinematographer (POTA) * Leonard Rosenman - Composer (BTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Levi Meaden - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Linda Harrison - Actor (POTA; BTPOTA; POTA2001) * Lisa Marie - Actor (POTA2001) * Lombardo Boyar - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Lorenzo Callender - Actor (POTA2001) * Lou Wagner - Actor (POTA; COTPOTA) * Lucas Elliot Eberl - Actor (POTA2001) M * Marion Rothman - Editor (BTPOTA; EFTPOTA) * Marjorie Fowler - Editor (COTPOTA) * Mark Bomback - Executive producer (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Mark Christopher Lawrence - Actor (POTA2001) * Mark Goldblatt - Editor (ROTPOTA) * Mark Rosenthal - Writer (POTA2001) * Mark Walhberg - Actor (POTA2001) * Mary McLaglen - Executive producer (WFTPOTA) * Mathew Yanagiya - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Matilda Aperlo - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Matt Reeves - Director (DOTPOTA) * Matthew James - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Max Lloyd-Jones - Actor (WTPOTA) * Melody Perkins - Actor (POTA2001) * Mercedes de la Zerda - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Michael Adamthwaite - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Michael Clarke Duncan - Actor (POTA2001) * Michael Giacchino - Composer (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Michael Jace - Actor (POTA2001) * Michael Papajohn - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Michael Seresin - Cinematographer (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Michael Wilson - Writer (POTA) * Michael Wiseman - Actor (POTA2001) * Mike Larocca - Co-producer (ROTPOTA) * Mike Seal - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Milton R. Krasner - Cinematographer (BTPOTA) * Molly Peitzman - Actor (POTA2001) * Mort Abrahams - Associate producer; Writer (BTPOTA) * Mustafa Harris - Actor (DOTPOTA) N * Natalie Trundy - Actor (EFTPOTA; COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Nick Thurston - Actor (DOTPOTA) O P * Patrick Doyle - Composer (ROTPOTA) * Paul Comi - Actor (COTPOTA) * Paul Dehn - Writer (BTPOTA; EFTPOTA; COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Paul Giamatti - Actor (POTA2001) * Paul Luongo - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Peter Chernin - Producer (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Philip Tan - Actor (POTA2001) * Philippe Rousselot - Cinematographer (POTA2001) * Phoenix Notary - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Pierre Boulle - Writer (Novel) Q * Quincy Taylor - Actor (POTA2001) R * Ralph Winter - Executive producer (POTA2001) * Ricardo Montalban - Actor (EFTPOTA; COTPOTA) * Richard D. Zanuck - Producer (POTA2001) * Richard H. Kline - Cinematographer (BFTPOTA) * Richard King - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Rick Baker - Special effects artist; Actor (POTA2001) * Rick Jaffa - Producer; Writer (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Rod Serling - Writer (POTA) * Roddy McDowall - Actor (POTA; EFTPOTA; COTPOTA; BFTPOTA; POTATV) * Roger Cross - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Ross Fanger - Associate producer (POTA2001) * Rupert Wyatt - Director (ROTPOTA) * Ryan Stafford - Producer (WFTPOTA) S * Sadie Aperlo - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Sal Mineo - Actor (EFTPOTA) * Sandy Robson - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Sara Canning - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Scott Lang - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Severn Darden - Actor (COTPOTA; BFTPOTA) * Shane Habberstad - Actor (POTA2001) * Shaun Omaid - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Shonda Farr - Actor (POTA2001) * Skye Notary - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Stan Salfas - Editor (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Steve Baran - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Steve Zahn - Actor (WFTPOTA) T * Tate Taylor - Actor (POTA2001) * Ted Post - Director (BTPOTA) * Terry Notary - Actor (ROTPOTA; DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Thomas M. Hammel - Executive producer (ROTPOTA) * Thomas Potter - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Thomas Rosales, Jr. - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Tim Burton - Director (POTA2001) * Tim Roth - Actor (POTA2001) * Timothy Webber - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Toby Kebbell - Actor (DOTPOTA) * Todd Babcock - Actor (POTA2001) * Todd Kimsey - Actor (POTA2001) * Tom Scott - Composer (COTPOTA) * Ty Olsson - Actor (WFTPOTA) U V W * William Broyles, Jr. - Writer (POTA2001) * William Hoy - Editor (DOTPOTA; WFTPOTA) * Willow Notary - Actor (WFTPOTA) * Woody Harrelson - Actor (WFTPOTA) X Y Z Category:Lists